One story, Two Lives
by a piece of trash
Summary: May's parents left and never came back, leaving May and Max behind. No one knows what May was feeling and she seems to be hiding something... Something important connected to her life. May hid that secret deep inside her heart until she met a green haired boy that revealed her secret...
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading this! I know, I deleted my other story... Sorry... But I really hope you would enjoy this! After one year, my writing skills improved... This should be better than last time! I hope I won't delete this story! I won't delete stories if it is good. So keep supporting me with reviews and comments please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

-trash

* * *

The town was silent as if it was haunted. The girl did what she was supposed to do every day. She walked all the way to the pump to get water. Life was not easy; she had to take care of herself and her brother. After walking half a mile with a bucket of water, the girl returns home safely.

"When are they coming back? Where are they?" Her brother asks every day.

May smiled. "Don't worry, they are coming back soon."

He cannot know the truth. It's way too painful.

"Our parents are gym leaders, Max. They are strong. We have to be strong, too. We have to live on our own."

"But you said that they are coming back soon every day, so is that a lie or did something happen on their way back home?"

"..." May was speechless. What can May tell Max without letting him know the truth?

"I-I don't know," May mumbled, "They will come home one day."

Will they?

* * *

"My prince, you should wake up, or you will be late for school!"

"Five more... min...utes..."

"You don't want to be late the first day at that school!"

"First day at wha...- dang it!"

Drew stumbled to his closet and changed his clothes as quickly as possible. He packed up and rode to school on a helicopter. Everyone seems stunned at the school seeing him ride to school like that.

_It's not like they had never seen a helicopter before_, Drew thought.

* * *

"Wow! That's…" Misty, May's best friend, pointed at the helicopter.

"It's a _helicopter,_" May replied, "I had never seen one before."

The helicopter landed soundlessly on the ground. Every single student in the school was watching. No one moved. The school was dead silent.

"What are you all looking at? Go to your class!" The principal yelled. Everyone ran to their classes. May turned around, just in time to see a green haired boy climbing out the helicopter.

* * *

May got bored in first period, so she asked to go to the restroom and sneaked out.

_Good to have some fresh air_, May thought. She had to keep an eye for things, in case there were teachers past the entrance of the school, she saw the green haired boy talking with the principal.

"Nice to meet you, ummm…"

"Drew." The boy reminded her.

_So his name is Drew, _May thought.

"Uh, yes… Drew, welcome to this school! I see that you are quite rich…" The principal continued.

_Rich? That Drew is rich?_

May was now standing in the middle of the entrance with her mouth hanging open.

Drew caught May staring at him and smirked. Instead of blushing like other girls do when he smirks, May walks off wondering about something. Now Drew is staring at the entrance wondering why May did not blush.

"Drew? Is something wrong?" asked the principal.

"Nothing is wrong, you can continue." Drew replied almost too quickly. Drew wondered who May was.

* * *

The next day Drew rode to school in a helicopter again, waiting to see the surprised faces of the students.

"Prince Drew, I do not get why you want to go to this school. You are a prince, after all." said Drew's servant.

"I have my own reasons of doing this. I just wanted to see what it is like there."

"Really? Why are you so interested in normal people?"

"…" Drew did not reply.

* * *

However, no one seemed to be surprised that day, as if they all got used to someone riding to school in a helicopter already.

"Drew-sannnn!" screeched the girls.

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, causing many fangirls to faint and nosebleed. He scanned around for that brown haired girl with a red bandanna, but he found nothing.

"Drew." A voice suddenly emerged from the crowd.

The girls stopped cheering and backed away. The principal came.

"I would like you to follow me to your first period class. Why not follow me?" asked the principal.

"Sure." Drew flicked his hair.

"And why are you girls standing here like that?" said the principal, "Get to class!"

The girls went to their first period class.

"Sorry for that. Well, are you ready to meet your teacher and classmates?" The principal smiled.

"And by the way, you should call me something else other than 'principal'."

* * *

Drew stepped into the classroom. May couldn't believe it. That's the boy she saw yesterday, the one that smirked at her. She remember walking away after that, wondering about him. _Why would someone so rich be here at this school?_

"Uh… Sit next to May, Drew." The teacher said.

_Great,_ May thought, _why does it have to be him?_

* * *

The end of chapter 1! :) Hope you enjoyed it!

-trash

Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 2

I am VERY sorry for taking this long to write a chapter! First, I had a lot of homework. Second, I forgot about this story. So here is chapter 2, and enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

-trash

* * *

Drew took the sit beside me as the other girls in the class blushed and fainted. He smirked and flicked his green grassy hair. I glared at him.

"Hi, so your name is Drew?" I tried to smile, but it turned into an ugly grin.

Drew laughed.

"What's so funny? Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No, you are just different from other girls. All the other girls faint when they see me. How come you don't?" Drew chuckled.

"I just don't, okay? Let the class start. Mrs. Lynn is staring at us, waiting for our conversation to end. "I was very annoyed.

"We can talk after class. What's your second period? Wait, can I see your schedule? Ummm… My next class is-"

"Just stop talking already! I don't want a lunch detention today because of a new student like YOU!" I stood up and screamed.

Maybe I went a little too far screaming at the 'handsome' new student in front of the whole class, but I lost all self-control. Now I am really going to get a lunch detention for sure. I sat down and tried to calm myself. Drew's only reaction was flicking his hair. I hate him.

"May, you cannot scream at somebody like that at school, especially when he's a new student! I will not give a lunch detention today, however, if this happens again, I will!" Mrs. Lynn, my reading teacher, yelled at me.

"Sorry for disturbing the class, Mrs. Lynn. And thank you for giving me a second chance."

"I think you should say sorry to Drew instead of me." Mrs. Lynn suggested.

I turned to Drew. I am sure Drew knew that I was still angry.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked at the clock attached to the wall behind him.

Only five minutes passed. I hoped that he wouldn't be in my next class.

* * *

And it turned out that he IS in my next class. I took my seat, happy that the seats around me are all full. I quietly got out my materials as I watch Drew talking to my science teacher, Mrs. Park.

"Where should I seat?" Drew asked Mrs. Park.

"Oh, I knew you were coming, sweet heart. Plus, today is the first day of the second quarter, so I will have a new seating chart." Mrs. Park replied.

_I don't have a good feeling about the new seating chart._

Drew stood beside Mrs. Park as she announced to the class that we will have a new seating chart. She showed us her seating chart using her projector.

"And Drew… You will sit next to May." Mrs. Park said.

I knew that would happen. This is going to be the worst school year EVER. First quarter was fine, but when Drew came today, everything changed.

"Hello, we meet again." Drew smirked and flicked his hair. The girls screamed at a very high C note and fainted again. Drew took his seat beside me. I stared at the clock, waiting for this class to be over.

* * *

I was relieved he wasn't in my next class, which is history. Mr. Suff, my teacher for this class, made us do all those history worksheets in class. Mr. Suff said that a big test was coming up.

"Because of the fact that a big test is coming up, you guys can play a review game. However, you guys must play quietly, or else we would disturb the other classes." Mr. Suff announced.

Our class split into two teams – Team 1 and Team 2. Each team would send one person to the front of the room. Whoever answers the question correctly first would earn one point for their team. This game is a simple, but pretty hard game. I became the first representative for Team 1.

"First question: What is another name for Mesopotamia? " Mr. Suff announced.

"You can do it, May! After all, you are the smartest in the whole history class!" my team cheered.

I quickly raised my hand. I announced the answer and got it correct.

"May, you are really smart!" my classmates told me.

"Thanks." I replied.

* * *

Drew wasn't in my next class, either. Mrs. Corly, my language arts teacher, gave us a lot of homework to do. I quickly scribbled the list of homework in my planner and dashed to the lunchroom. I can't wait until I can finally talk to my friends and stop worrying about Drew being in my class. When I finally arrived at the lunchroom, Misty and Dawn were waiting for me.

"Hey, did you hear about the new boy? Heard that he was really good looking! I want to be in his class!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I wish I could switch places with you." I mumbled.

"You can't tell me… You're in his class?" Misty gasped.

"Yeah…" I replied.

Misty and Dawn stared at each other and said to me: "I can switch places with you if you want to!"

"…only if we're actually allowed to change schedules like that." I said.

"That is true. We can't change it like that," Misty agreed, "I am going to buy my lunch now. See ya after I buy my lunch!"

"I am going to get my lunch, too." Dawn followed Misty to the lunch line.

I took out my own lunch and began eating. Suddenly, somebody took the seat next to me. All the girls on this table fainted.

"Why are you here? Go seat with your other new friends!" I yelled.

He smirked and flicked his hair like always.

"I got used to sitting next to you." He threw a rose at me.

I shoved the rose into my backpack and moved to another spot. Dawn and Misty finished buying their lunch; they went to the spot I was sitting in. They saw Drew. They blushed and walked away. Dawn spotted me sitting on the other side of the lunchroom and they sat next to me.

"Was that Drew?" asked Dawn.

"Yes, the one with those grassy hairs was Drew." I replied.

Misty and Dawn started placing food into their mouths. We all wondered about the same person until lunch ended.

* * *

The last two periods went by quick. I was relieved that Drew was only in two of my periods. I took the bus home and started walking on the dirt road that guides me to my house. I stopped when I saw Max on the front porch. He was talking to another person with grassy green hair. I gasped.

_DREW!?_

* * *

Thank you for reading this! Surprisingly, this only took me about 30 minutes to type. (I am really slow at typing things) Please review! :D


End file.
